songs
by liefdewint
Summary: This is one of these stories where you put your Ipod on shuffle and write a story for the first ten songs. Oh and you might notice that I'm a big fan of demi lovato and taylor swift


**I read all these story where you put your IPod on shuffle and make a song with the first ten songs that come up and I decided to give it a go. I don't own Sherlock or any of these songs.  
Pairing is mostly Johnlock, the last one is Mystrade and there is one with just Lestrade and his wife. If you want me to make any of these longer into a full story, let me know. I don't like some (most) of them, but I thought I'd share them with anyway. Let me know what you think about them.**

**Love liefdewint**

It's not too late

Sherlock looked at the surveillance footage. John looked so miserable. It felt like the walls were closing in once again. He knew what he had to do. It was the only right thing to do. He had to tell the truth and hoping that it was not to late

He slowly walked on the stairs off 221B Baker Street. He knew it was up to him to make John feel better. He walked inside. On the couch was a broken man, a broken police officer and a broken householder.

"If I could take it all bake, I would now. I never meant to let you all down." He said. All three looked at him "maybe it's not too late?" he begged.

Dear John

Sherlock thought back at the times he and John were together. How was it that the time went slower when they were together? Mycroft had warned him _caring is not an advantage. _He couldn't believe he didn't see trough John like he could with everybody else. But now he had stopped it. He didn't pick the phone up anymore.

He should've known.

Was it him? Was it his fault? Or was it John's? He should've known. John had so many girlfriends before him, why would he be any different?

It was easier to see the truth from a distance. John should've been more careful. He might be a grown up man, but in love he was a leek.

And he was everything John wanted, but yet he couldn't impress him.

But Sherlock was better than somebody who hit people when he was bored. Sherlock was shining like fireworks over John's sad empty town.

I'm better than you, Dear John! That's why I wrote you this song

What you mean to me

Sherlock looked at John "I can't blame you that you thought that you never really knew me at all. I was protecting you from everything that I go through, but I know that we got lost along the way. Just know that I'm sorry. Out story is just beginning, so let the truth break down these walls."

He had just returned from the death. He so hoped John understood. He did it for him, and it was the wrong thing to do, but it was the only thing to do.

"John, you say what no one else will say, you know it's what I need. Please forgive me. I do love you. I know I let you down, but I'm never gonna make that mistake again."

"I love you too." John said as he kissed Sherlock

Open

Greg looked at his wife. They were fighting again. The yelling kept getting louder. Soon the neighbors would be complaining. He had to tell her that he couldn't live like this anymore.

First it was all good and lovely, but now there was only pain and hatred. They couldn't even get through the night without another fight.

And he was sick to be the one who lost. He had had enough of it. And he didn't need her to rely on. And how could she always make him feel like he was screaming with his mouth shut when it was open.

I won't say I'm in love

He wasn't… he didn't… he wouldn't… he'd been there, he'd done that. And even though everybody knew that he was denying it to himself, he wasn't. He wouldn't say it.

And sure it felt good in the beginning, but it would always end in pain and cheating. Look at Anderson and Donavon or Lestrade and his wife.

So everybody had to get of his case

He won't say he's in love

Out loud

If this was a movie

Last night he woke up from footsteps on the stairs. It turned out to be his own heart beating. Sherlock was death for six months, but he couldn't learn how to live with.

He remembered how people would laugh at them. Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, they didn't fit at all. But they didn't care that people laughed, because they knew they were just jealous because they hadn't had felt like this.

And he wished Sherlock would just come back. It would be such a good scene from a movie. Sherlock in the rain asking for his forgiveness and John would give it of course.  
But if this was a movie, Sherlock would be here by now.

It's not the ending John wanted to see

Cold as you

John cried. It was all so perfect. Sherlock always took the very best out of him and vice versa. But in the end he just wasn't what Sherlock wanted. And so he just walked away. What use was there in waiting and hoping and dreaming of words Sherlock would never say?

Sherlock would put his walls up. And John had hoped that he could put them down with his love. But in the end that was all. A vain hope. He was just a mess off a dreamer who had the nerve to adore Sherlock.

Sherlock never give a damn thing. He would've died for Sherlock but he wouldn't have noticed, let alone tell anybody.

Now that he was sitting here, thinking it through, he'd never been anywhere cold as Sherlock

The night before

John walked in, looking at the floor, not ready to know what happened. And there he was, Sherlock, lying on the floor.

Sherlock tried to remember what happened the night before. He remembered John leaving. And the OOH, the drugs.  
John tried to put Sherlock in bed, and Sherlock was trying to apologies.

John wondered if he really was the right prince to wake Sherlock. Every time he came home to this, he became more and more unsure.

That's how you know

John and Sherlock had been together for quite some time and Sherlock started to wonder how he could now if John was the one was really the one for him.

He thought about the little texts John send to him when he was thinking about him, how he would always buy yellow flowers when the sky is grey, which was almost every day in London. He actually did something new every day.

Sherlock started to believe that this was his happily ever after

He thought about how John took him to the Christmas party, just so they could dance and then song a song he wrote himself just for Sherlock. How he would were a lot of blue because John loved Sherlock blue eyes. Or would just take him out a picnic decided by his clothes

He knew, John's his love

Permanent marker

Mycroft walked in Greg's old house. Of course Greg insisted that his wife kept living there. And that's why he was here. To talk to Greg's wife. She had trying to hit on Greg again and that Mycroft couldn't have. Not that he was jealous of her.

It was just that she broke his heart so badly, and even though he had helped Greg with taping his heart back together, they'd never find all the pieces.

So that's why he'd drown an x across her face on the picture in permanent marker.

For Greg.

Not because he was jealous

For Greg.


End file.
